Zettai Kireshi
by DearestSaya
Summary: Miss perfect that every body admires fell in love with a fictional character. Would it be a happy ending for them? Every Otaku can relate! XD


This is a one shot story.

TezukaxOC

I write this fic for KOS.

Sorry for the errors .

**Tezuka x OC**

Michiko Kurayami, a 3rd year high school student, the only daughter and the youngest in her family. Yuichi and Kazuki were her over protective brothers. Yuichi was the second sibling in her family. He was a gun freak and a violent person specially to his sister's suitors. Kazuki was the eldest. He's already working as the CEO in their company. He is quiet, strict but a loving brother to his youngest sibling. Michiko holds the title "MISS POPULAR" in her school since she's smart, beautiful, sporty, friendly, and rich. She's already perfect... wasn't? But not everyone knows why she kept on ignoring all of her suitors. Only her best friend Haruka Kagurazawa knows that behind of her perfect mask, she's an Otaku. Michiko is head over heels in loved with an anime character named Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**Michiko's POV**

Today is Sunday, the last day of my vacation because tomorrow is the start of my senior life. I decided to spend my whole day in my room watching my favorite anime, tennis no ouji sama. even though I already finished the whole episodes, movie and OVA's of this anime, I still want to watch it over and over again. I'm watching Tenimyu live twice a year, bought the regular's jacket, having personalized chibi stuff toys of Kuni kun, pillows and many more. I'm also checking for the update of Shin tennis no ouji sama every week. okay... back to reality.

I was lying in my bed, watching tennis no ouji sama while hugging my Kuni stuff toy. I can't stop myself from cheering his name every time he enters the court. He's so cool . being the captain of Seigaku tennis club and at the same time, the President of the student council With Kuni's attitude, it reminds me of my brother, Kazuki. Their both strict, tall, handsome of course and quiet but my brother have his own sweet side and it only belongs to me ^.^ He loves to spoil me. play with me and he even give his precious smile to me ^.^ I know that Kuni kun have his other side as well.

I'm already at the part of the series where Kuni kun injured himself for accepting the challenge. I was crying that time when someone kick my door open. I know who it is so I didn't bother my self to look at that person. Obviously, its yuichi.

"Yo kiddo! watching that anime again?" He asked.

"Che! I'm already at my favorite part. Can't you see? I'm crying! You ruined the mood." I replied while wiping my tears.

"tss.. stupid. You and your 'oh so called PRINCE' is so impossible to be together. " He said before he slam the door closed.

"Yeah.. what he said was right. I will never be with my prince. " I told myself then I sighed.

I stood up an walk to my study table to get my scrapbook. It's full of letter and of course, pictures. Kuni's pictures are there. I really love that scrapbook. I open it and start to write something.

"Hi scrappy! This is the last day of my vacation. I will be miss perfect once again. I'm not ashamed that I'm an otaku. In fact, I'm proud of it its just that... no one will notice about that. By the way, here is another pic of Kuni. I really love him.. His nose, eyes, lips, hair.. everything about him. How I wish that he is not just a fictional character... nahh! . I don't care. I love him no matter what PERIOD. bye bye :*"

After I keep my scrappy, I took a nice bath. I spend 1 hour and 30 mins inside , lying in the tub. I went inside my walk in closet after the bath. I pick my favorite summer dress and a blue heels. I dried my hair, fix it using my hand, didn't bother to brush it then.. I'm done.

"hmm.. the messier , the better." I said to myself in front of the mirror.

I pick up my bag and walk out of my room. I saw my eldest brother, Kazuki, entering our mansion while Yuichi, he's just lying on the sofa and eating mountains of junk food.

"Okaerinasai Aniki." I said before giving him a peck on his cheeks.

"Where will my little princess will go?" He asked.

"nah.. I promised Haruka that I'll meet her today." I replied while poking his cheeks.

"Would you stop that ?! tss.. " Yuichi said while opening another pack of junk food.

I give him a deadly stare before looking at my Aniki again. "jya Aniki. I have to go." I said before getting my car key.

**Haruka's POV**

HI everyone! By the way, I'm Haruka, Michi's best friend I'm not that special like her. I'm not miss popular. I don't have a lot of suitors, I'm not that smart, I'm not sporty and I'm physically weak. I'm not perfect. But, behind of my imperfections, there are two persons who accepted me for who I am. It is Michi and the love of my life, Haru.

I'm sitting at the table inside a VIP room in an italian restaurant waiting for Michi and Haru. My gosh! They're late! 10 mins more, someone open the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Haru. " Niou Masaharu, my dear boyfriend said.

"nah.. it's fine." I replied.

It's been an hour since Masaharu came and Michi was still not here. While Niou is eating his food, I dial Michi's number but before it rings, Michiko came.

"At last! Our dear princess is already here!" Niou said with a teasing smile.

"I forgot that we will meet today. Gomen." Michi said before sitting at the opposite side of the table.

"If I know, You are watching your precious Kuni kun again for a hundred times." I said.

"You can't be with him." Niou said.

"Che! I don't think that I can love any other man than him." Michiko said with her shinning eyes.

"Michi! Don't waste your time, money and beauty to a man that doesn't exist Michi, you're beautiful. You have a lot of suitors. Why don't you try having a LIVING boyfriend?" I said emphasizing the word LIVING.

"I don't like anyone of them." Michiko bitterly replied.

"Then, what kind of man do you like?" I asked in a desperate tone.

"Handsome, left handed, wearing glasses, hazel nut eyes, a bit strict, smart, sporty, A man that can beat me in tennis." Michiko replied.

I sighed after hearing her answers. "You're describing your prince Kuni Michi."

"He's my Ideal man." Michi replied.

"But he's not a human." Niou answered.

**Niou's POV**

It's not that I hate my girlfriend's best friend In fact, she's like a sister to me. I wonder why she loves that fictional character. There's a lot of beautiful and handsome creature here. With her looks and attitude, she can get any HUMAN MAN she wants. I mean she's almost perfect. I don't want to join their little girl talk but I ended up arguing with her.

"He's my Ideal man!"

"But he's not a human."

Michiko gave me a deadly glare but I ignore it.

"At least he's not a womanizer like you." Michiko replied.

"How did you know?" I replied with a teasing tone.

Michiko didn't reply and I continue talking.

"He's just a fictional character where the writer writes his attitude and personality and-" I stop talking when I hear her sobs.

Oh shoot! She's crying. I forgot. She doesn't like to hear anyone insulting her dear Kuni. Tss.. I stop eating and pat her head.

"Oi Michi! Stop crying. I won't open my mouth anymore okay? " I said.

"Is it my fault that I fell in love with an anime?" She asked. still crying.

Tss... this is what I hate about her. She's not weak but when it comes to her precious Kuni, she became the weakest person in the world.

"Of course not. I was just thinking that when you fell in love to a real human, you'll forget about your dear Kuni." Haruka said trying to comfort her best friend.

" I'm sorry Haruka. I'm not in the mood anymore. See you tomorrow." Michiko said with a sad tone.

tss.. it is my fault again.

**Michiko's POV**

I was at my favorite place, at the lake. I remove my shoes before going out of my car. I sit under the tree looking at my Kuni's picture. It's already 9 in the evening and I know that my brothers were looking for me but I don't want to go home. I'm crying while hugging my dear Kuni's picture when a shooting star came, a wish came out from my mouth.

"How I wish that Tezuka Kunimitsu is here."

I wipe my tears before I enter my car and drive my way home. While I'm driving, I notice my phone ringing. I ended the call. I'm not in the mood to answer any calls from them. Few minutes later, I'm already at our mansion. I let my car in front of our main door. I just want to reach my room as soon as possible. I'm so tired of crying. When I enter the house, my eldest brother rush to the main door and hugged me.

"Are you okay? what happened to you? are you hurt?" Kazuki asked continuously.

before I answer, I saw Yuichi preparing his shut gun.

" Aniki. I'm fine. You can stop worrying now and you can keep your gun now. I'm tired. oyasumi Aniki. " I kissed my eldest brother's cheek and pat Yuichi's shoulder before I go to my room.

The next day, I woke up at exactly 5 am. I took a bath, fix my things and my hair. At exactly 6 am, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. There I see my brother Kazuki drinking his morning tea.

"Ohayou Aniki." I said cheerfully before sitting beside him and start eating my breakfast and then, Yuichi came holding his guns.

"Yuichi, keep your guns. You're in front of the food." Kazuki said.

"Tch. Whatever" Yuichi replied before digging his food.

As usual, Yuichi kept on teasing me but it is very unusual that I just kept on ignoring him until I finished my food.

"Ittekimasu. I'll go to the school now. Jya Aniki!" I said giving my eldest brother a peck on his cheeks.

**Haruka's POV**

Today is the first day of class. I'm still worried about my best friend Her brother told us that she's fine when she came home around 9 pm but I know she's not alright. I arrived at the school a bit early so I came up to our room and wait for her to come.

"Ohayou minna!" The cheerful voice of my best friend wake me up from my thoughts. She looks okay but I know she's hiding something.

"Ohayou Michi. are you okay now? Sorry for what have Haru said to you yesterday. I know that for the others, it is just a small thing but for you, I know it is very important. Sorry." I said to her.

" I'm fine Haruka." Michiko replied giving me her sweet smile. I know that it is a fake one.

I hugged her tight saying "I'm sorry" repeatedly. She hugged me back saying "Don't worry, I can't get mad at you." I cried to her after hearing those words. How lucky I am to have her as my best friend.

When our class start, our homeroom teacher ask us to introduce ourselves in front of our class. As usual Michiko got everybody's attention. All her admirers, fans and enemies are looking at her.

During our math subject, everyone is listening carefully because the topic is a bit hard until I look at Michiko, she's sleeping peacefully on her desk. Our teacher start to call names to answer some problems on the board.

"Kurayami san, answer the last problem." The teacher said.

Oh shoot! Michi was sleeping during the whole discussion, how can she answer that? Michi held her head up and look at the problem for a second before she walk in front and start to solve the problem.

"This will be the day that she'll feel shame to herself." I hear Channen, her number one enemy, said.

Well she has a point. I was about to stand up to give her a help but before I do, I saw her walking back to her desk and go back to her sleep. I was so speechless when I look up on the board. She answered the hardest problem on the board right with complete solution!

I smile when I saw Channen's face. It's priceless! I want to take a picture of it and give it to Michi as a gift.

**Michiko's POV**

The time passed by so fast. It's already dismissal Haruka and I spend our time at the mall, shopping. Haruka buy new dresses and shoes while I went to my favorite store where I bought all my POT products that I have personally designed. After we ate for dinner, Haruka decided to go home.

at exactly 8 pm, I arrived at my favorite place. I sited on the grass and lean my back to the tree as my tears started to flow. I feel so tired acting in front of everybody. I'm not fine. It's too hard to accept the reality. What have Niou said was true. He's not a human like me.

I open my laptop and watch Kuni playing a match against Echizen. I really admire him so much. I'm still watching his matches when I hear a loud noise from the sky.

"I guess, it'll rain soon." I said to myself but I continue watching. The wind start to blow hard as I put my laptop on the grass. I stand up to get some hairpins inside my car when a lightning came and hit my laptop.

I cover my eyes to protect it from the smoke after a lightning hit my laptop. I can't see anything and I can't breathe. Once again, the strong wing came and blow the smoke away.

I open my eyes when I notice that the smoke was already gone and there, I saw a very familiar figure in front of me.

"Oh my, It can't be." I said to myself as the very familiar figure turn his face to me.

I rushed to that figure and gave it a hug. "It's real! I've been waiting for you! You're now here Tezuka Kunimitsu!" I said still hugging him.

"Where am I?" Tezuka asked.

"Don't worry, You're still in japan." I replied.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm Michiko Kurayami. " I replied.

"Do I know you?" Tezuka asked.

"No but I know you." I replied.

"Is that so? Gomen but I have to go. It's already late. I still have classes tomorrow." Tezuka said.

"No! Wait. Stop. As you can see, you are still in japan but, this is the real world. No Seishun Gakuen, No Hyotei, No Rikkai. I can help you to start again your life here. Come with me." I said as I pull Kuni kun inside my car.

It's already 11 pm when I arrived at home so everybody's now sleeping. I don't need to wake anybody just to open the door for me. I have my own keys so we silently went to my room.

"As you can see, everything here in my room is you. As I told you a while ago, you are a character from an anime the prince of tennis and I'm a solid fan of you. I really admire you so much. "I said to him.

"I understand. I need to go back to where I originally came from." Tezuka said.

"But I don't know how." I answered with a sad tone. yeah that's right. maybe he's here in front of me now but sooner or later, he'll leave me again.

"B... but I'll help you. For the mean time, I'll let you to stay in here. " I said with a smile on my face just for him to see that I'm okay.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You may use the bed. I'll sleep at the sofa." I offered.

"No. I'll use the sofa. You should stay on your bed. " Tezuka protested.

I nodded in return. I lay on my bed and cover my face with my pillow to stop myself from screaming. It's true. He's so gentleman. He didn't let me sleep on the sofa.

**Tezuka's POV**

I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Captain of Seigaku Tennis club and student council president of Seigaku. I knew that I'm a fictional character from an anime series prince of tennis but right now, I'm in the real world. I don't know how I get in here but I know it will take a long time before I can go back to my own world.

Tonight, I'm staying at Kurayami san's place. I think she's as rich as Atobe but she's not arrogant like him. I think, she's kind. I don't have a choice but to stay here.

I can see every picture of me here in her room. She must be an Otaku. I have so many question in my mind but I'm too tired to think for an answer for all of that question so I decided to sleep.

**Michiko's POV**

Even though I slept very late, I force myself to wake up early. I stand up and prepare myself. I took a bath, wear my uniform, fix my hair and etc. After I do all those things, I decided to wake up Tezuka. Before i wake him up, his handsome face caught my attention. I love him more that I do before. I took a deep breath before I shake his sleeping figure lightly.

"I'm sorry of I wake you up so early." I apologized to his half asleep figure.

" hnn."

" I have classes at 10 am and you can't stay here. My eldest brother will be awake at 6 am so we need to go now. " I said to him.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

" I bought a condo unit this summer. Up and Down. Is it alright for you to live there alone? " I asked.

"It is alright for me to live on my own but, I want to continue my study. I'll look for a job so don't worry about the expenses. I'll pay you." He answered.

I smile at him before i answer back. "Fine. You don't have to pay me back. Let's fix everything you need this morning so you can attend today's classes at 10. "

"I insist. I need to pay for all my expenses. Not only for my school but also for my food, clothing and many more." He protested.

I sighed heavily. Indeed, he is so independent person. " You can work at our company I think but you need to study first." I smile before I touch his hand. "Let's go to your new house now before everybody wake up?" I asked happily as he nod.

**Tezuka's POV**

5 am, we are at the Condo unit where I will live while I'm at the human world. Kurayami said that I can do everything I want in here. The condo that she gave to me was to big for a single person but I like it. It's just simple yet elegant. While I'm examining the whole unit, I didn't notice that Kurayami san fell a sleep on the sofa. I guess she need to sleep more. I carry her and lay her down to the bed on the master's bedroom for her to sleep comfortably.

**Michiko's POV**

I reach for the nearby alarm clock. It's already 7 am. As I can remember, I fell asleep at the sofa but now, I'm on a bed. I stand up and walk to the living room. There I see Tezuka sitting at the sofa, having his morning tea.

"How did I get in here. I fell asleep at the sofa right?" I asked.

"ahh.. I brought you there at the bed for you to feel comfortable. " He replied.

"aa... thank you." I replied. I really want to scream now but I can't. my gosh! Me, inside of his arms.. No. This is not the right time for day dreaming.

"Tezuka, let's fix everything now. First thing we will do is to shop. Let's buy some clothes for you." I said.

"Bu-"

"No buts. This is not free so you don't have to worry anything." I cut his words off.

**Tezuka's POV**

Kurayami san and I was already at the mall. Kurayami san was the one picking my clothes up. She's too kind for a stranger like me. She was the one buying my clothes, school supplies and even the book I want. She ask me to pick all novels I want. Last thing that we buy was cellphone.

Now that we are already done at the mall, we bring all the things at my new home, I guess, before we go to the school where she was studying. I took the school's entrance exam and after half an hour after I pass the paper, we already got the result. I passed. Now, I'll be taking another test. A test for scholarship I don't want to be a burden for Kurayami san while I'm at her world. Like the first exam, we got the result half an hour after i pass the paper and I also pass.

I already got my uniform for the new school and I'll attend my first day today. Thanks to Kurayami san. The school wasn't accepting or entertaining those who enrolled themselves late but because of Kurayami san's connection, they allow me.

**Michiko's POV**

I look at my phone to check the time. It's already 9:30. I have to go home now. I can't go at school together with him even thought I wanted that to happen.

" I have to go home now. Are you sure that you already know how to go to the school on your own?" I asked for a hundred times I think. He nodded in return.

" Okay. Good luck on your first day. jya!" I wave my hands to him before i completely be gone in his eye sight.

**Kazuki's POV**

I was so worried for my sister now. I didn't see her last night because I'm so tired of having too much work at the compony so I didn't have the strength to wait for her and this morning, she's not in her room. I was about to call the police when someone open the front door wide open.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Checking my properties aniki." Michi replied.

"And where are you last night? " I asked worriedly.

" Aniki, I'm at my room, sleeping." She replied.

"Fine. I have to go now. " I said.

"I have classes at 10 Aniki. Could you give me a ride?" She asked.

"Let's go." I answered.

**Haruka's POV**

Second day of our class. I think , Michi chan was ok now. I was waiting for her to arrive. 9:45 am, I saw a very familiar but so unusual car outside of our school. It's Kazuki nii chan's car so it means, Michiko's with him. I saw Michiko gave her Nii chan a goodbye kiss on his cheeks before she enter the school's building.

Few minutes later, Michiko came in our classroom. I know that she's alright now. I saw Michiko chan walk to her desk next to mine with her ever smiling face.

"You look so happy." I said.

"Not really. " She replied with a very unusual sweet smile on her face.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yes of course." She answered, smile still on her face.

" Fine. At least, I know that you are a hundred percent sure that you're okay." I said.

She just nodded in return. Actually, I don't care what reason she have. I'm happy for her. I hope that little by little, she'll forget her prince Kuni. It's been two days now since she stopped talking about him and I think, she's moving on now.

When the school bell rang, our homeroom teacher came in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Ma'am."

"Please be sited. Class, we will be having a transfer student." Our teacher said.

Actually, I don't care about what she's saying. I'm not listening either. When I hear the door open, I saw Michiko looked up to see who the new student is. It's a little bit scary to see how her smile looks like.

I hear the girls screming in our room when the new student enter the classroom and I was like, 0.0 , Oh my gosh! this can't be true!

"Ohayou minna. Tezuka Kunimitsu desu."

Oh my gosh! Not now that Michiko's moving on. Michiko will be locked on her Kuni kun's memory again.

"You may sit beside Kurayami san."

" This can't be!" I cursed to myself.

**Cha's POV**

Hi minna. First of all, I'm Channen Gu. I'm a Korean but I used to live here in japan because of my father's work. Today, I met my Prince. I fell in love with him at first sight. I was hoping that He'll be sitting beside me but unfortunately, he's sitting beside that Michiko.

I really hate that girl. I don't know why everybody loves her. She's not that beautiful. She's just a rich spoiled brat. If I know, everybody here likes her because of her money.

Michiko's always at the top and I hate it. She's good at sports , academics and many more. I can do better than her. I'm good at sports too. I'm a talented girl also. I'm also rich so why?

She already have everything that I want. Now, she's flirting with my dear prince! I need to move now before she completely get my prince.

During our English class, our teacher want us to learn how to speak in English fluently. I think, it's my turn to show my talent.

_"Ma'am , I know how to speak in English fluently."_ I said using the English language.

_" Well that's good. please be sited miss Gu." _

I smile in victory when I saw my classmate's i know, I'm the only one in here that can speak or understand English well.

_" Oh, we have a new student at the back. What's your name?" _

I was about to stand up to help Tezuka kun. I can translate it in Japanese for him to understand.

_"Ma'am I thi-"_

_"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu ma'am. I'm a new student here." _Tezuka answered in the same language.

oh my gosh! both of us could understand and speak English well.

_"Disculpa. Necesito ir al baño"_ Michiko said.

_"Pardon miss Kurayami." _

_"Ma'am, I need to go to the bathroom." _Michiko said in English.

_"Oh, I didn't know that you can speak in Spanish and English well." _

_" I can speak in 7 different languages ma'am."_ Michiko answered.

This can't be! Michiko could also speak in English. Not only in English but also Spanish and more other languages.

**Michiko's POV**

English is just a basic language for me. I feel so happy today. Kuni kun is sitting beside me. I saw Channen looking at Kuni kun a while ago and I don't like it. I know that she's having a crush or interest on him and I won't allow it.

After I use the bathroom, I went back to my classroom. I saw my classmates practicing or memorizing something si I asked Kuni kun about it.

"What are they doing?"

"The teacher said that everybody should share something about themselves in front using English language Kurayami san." Tezuka replied.

" Oh I see. By the way, you can call me Michiko. " I said.

" Hai, Michiko " He replied.

After our English, Math, and Science subject, Lunch time came. I saw my female classmate talking to Tezuka. Inviting him to join them I think but of course, Tezuka kun will eat lunch with me. I already prepare his favorite food so I stand up and enter the crowd.

"Excuse me girls." I said

"Sorry but you're late. Tezuka san and I will eat our lunch together." Channen replied.

I gave her my sweetest smile before I answer. " I'm sorry but I think you're lying. " with that, I continue walking until I reach Tezuka.

"Tezuka let's go. I brought an extra lunch. " I said.

I receive a nod in return. Channen's face really amaze me. She's so angry now. Indeed, she likes my Kuni kun.

**Haruka's POV**

Michiko, Tezuka and I are having our lunch at the roof top. I'm still wondering, how can be an anime could have its human version. The Tezuka in front of me couldn't be an anime. He's a real human. Michiko and Tezuka seems so close. I wonder if they already met somewhere before but I'm happy that my friend found someone she can love in the real world.

"Tezuka, if you want some more just tell me okay?" Michiko said.

"Iie. I'm fine. I already ate too much for lunch." I heard Tezuka replied.

"Haruka chan. Why aren't you eating your food?" Michiko asked.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"You can't fool me. If you don't want your food, you can have mine." She said.

I know , I should be happy for her right? But there's something strange about Tezuka kun. The name, intelligence, height, physical. I really can't believe that there's a human version of him.

"Oi! Are you sure you okay? I already text Niou kun. He'll be here after class." Michiko said.

"Thank you." I replied.

I really hate this kind of feeling.

**Cha's POV**

I hate Kurayami so much! Tezuka kun should be eating lunch with me a while ago but that Michiko ruin it. It was already dismissal and I was planning to ask Tezuka kun to walk home together.

Good timing, I saw him at the hallway, leaning at the wall , alone. How lucky! I could ask him with no disturbance.

" Tezuka kun. Can I walk home with you?" I asked.

"Hai."

I'm so happy! this is my lucky day I think... Tezuka kun and I will walk home together? I'm so happy!

"Arigatou. Let's go." I said happily

"Chotto-"

"Tezuka! I'm done. Sorry to make you wait." Michiko said. What is she doing in here?

"Sorry Michi chan but we're about to go home now." I said confidently.

"She asked me a while ago if she can join us." Tezuka said.

" What?" I asked.

" Oh, that's alright. Let's go now." Michiko said.

What!? She's with us? walking? NO! I really hate her..

"You have a car right? Why would you bother yourself to walk with us?" I asked.

"Aniki give me a ride this morning so I don't have a car today and I can't let you be with Tezuka... Alone. " She said touching my chin to lift my face up to see her eyes directly.

I don't have a choice but to walk home with that monster. I hate to see the both of them so close with each other. I need to make a move to be close to Tezuka.

" Tezuka kun, can i know what your favorite food is? " I started.

" Gri-"

"Oh Cha! It's time for you to go to the other way. jya!" Michiko interrupted.

"Michi, your house was also in this direction. Let's walk home together." I replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oh no need. I'm heading somewhere else so bye for now. " She replied giving me a very irritating smile.

I saw the both of them walk to the other direction. I hate her! I'll follow them. I can't let that Michi to steal my Tezuka away from me.

I'm now in front of a high class condominium and only rich people could afford a unit in here. Tezuka must me a very rich guy. I saw Michiko and Tezuka kun talking in front of the building.

"You look so happy Michi but it will not last that long." I said to myself.

I saw Michiko handed all her things to Tezuka kun as he left Michi at the building's ground floor lobby. She's sitting at the sofa waiting for Tezuka to come back. Now I know where Tezuka kun lives. I can visit him now anytime I want.

Tezuka kun came back to the lobby wearing casual clothes. He's so handsome! Again, Michiko and Tezuka kun are walking together to the other direction. I start following them again and as I thought, their going to Michi's house.

In front of their mansion's gate, I saw Michiko ring the doorbell. Why waiting for someone to open the door, I hear Michiko start a conversation.

"Do you know how to drive? " I hear Michiko asked.

"No."

"is that so... well then I asgkhaglhie;jf;sh..." I didn't clearly hear what she said.

The door automatically open when a limo came to give them a ride to the main entrance of their house.

"I can't follow them anymore." I said to myself so I decided to go home now.

**Tezuka's POV**

I should be thinking on how I could go back to my own world but right now, I'm riding Michiko's car. She said that she'll teach me how to drive. This is not the thing I enjoyed doing to but trying new things would be also fun. and besides, Michiko san was a very kind girl and smart and i found her very interesting.

"Tezuka? are you listening to what I'm saying?" She asked. Her voice snap me back to reality.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Okay. make this car move now." She said.

I do what she have said to me a while ago. put the transmission to the Drive mode, step the accelerator lightly.

"You did it!" Michiko said giving me a hug.

"aaa."

"Sorry for hugging you neh ^.^" She said.

She looks so cute and I feel comfortable whenever I'm with her but I need to stop this before it's too late.

"Thank you for teaching me." I said.

"No problem." She replied.

"I think, it's time for me to repay you. Let me teach you how to play Tennis." I offer.

I saw her face make a very wide smile. She look so adorable. She's very unique. She's different from the other girls I knew and that makes her more special.

I parked her car at the nearby tennis court. She's now wearing a sports dress. We went out of the car and walk towards the court. I start to teach her the basics. service, receive, returning using front hand, back hand, lob, smash.

"You're a fast learner." I said.

"Thank you."

I think, she's now ready to learn so more. I teach her how to do slice, spin, twist spin, drop, volley and some Technics.

"During the game, it's alright to sacrifice some points for you to study your opponent's playing style. You should look for their weak spots too. " I said.

" Okay. I understand."

"You should know how to control the ball perfectly. Know how to trick." I said and she nodded in return.

"Let me teach you how to do the Zero shiki drop shot."

as i thought, she learn my technique in a very short period of time.

"Thank you for teaching me today Tezuka." She said.

"hnn."

"Bring me home now. It's getting late we still have class tomorrow. You may keep the car at the condo."

" No. I'll walk home after I bring you home. " I protested.

"I insist. I let you keep my car because I want you to practice your driving skills more. Come here tomorrow morning using the car. We will go to school together ." She said.

I sighed. I can't win in a conversation with her.

**Yuichi's POV**

I'm at the garden, cleaning my guns, making them to shine like brand new when I saw my sister came. She looks so happy. I wonder what happen to her.

" OI kiddo!" I shouted.

"Konni Aniki." She replied happily.

"What happen to you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll go now. I need to sleep early for me to become more beautiful. " She replied.

I don't understand here. Is she crazy? tss. I should stop thinking about here before I become crazy like her.

**Michiko's POV**

I feel so happy today. I'm with Tezuka, He teach me how to play tennis, I hugged him today. I turn down channen. What else can I wish for? Today is so perfect. I wonder if Tezuka kun will love me the way I love him..

I take a bath, fix my self, lay down on my bed happily forcing my self to sleep early.

"I can't sleep , I can't sleep but I have to!" I shouted.

I really need to sleep. I can't afford to have an eye bags tomorrow. With that, I forced myself to sleep.

Next day, I woke up at exactly 5 am to do my daily rituals. I have to make sure that I look beautiful everyday. After I fix myself, I went down to eat my breakfast. I saw my eldest brother , done eating his breakfast while Yuichi, as usual, wiping his beloved guns. At exactly 6:30 am, I hear a car in front of my house and I know who it is.

I pick up my things and walk happily to the front door and there I saw Tezuka. He's just wearing his uniform but it really amaze me.

"Ohayou Tezuka." I said happily.

"Let's go now." He replied.

He opens the other side of the door for me. He's so gentleman. My car doesn't have a back seat. It only have two seats. The driver seat and one for the passenger. He's so gentleman. 3

"Thank you. " I said to him before I enter the car.

I feel so happy just sitting beside him. He look so handsome driving using a one hand as the wind dance with his hair.

"Where this while you're driving." I said as I gave him a shades.

My gosh! He looks so amazing. Few minutes later, we already arrived at the school, As we enter, I can hear the girls screaming on how Tezuka look so amazing. He parked the car and went out first. I can hear the scream get louder as he removes his shades and replace it with his glasses. I smiles sweetly to him when her get my things inside.

**Cha's POV**

I just arrive in school when I saw a familiar car but the one who drives caught my attention. Oh my gosh! It's my prince! He look so handsome with that shades on. I was about to go to Tezuka when I saw the car converting into 'OFF-ROOF' and then i saw a very familiar person. It's Michiko. My gosh! I really need to make a move now! looking at them together is just like me looking at the sun directly, it hurts my eyes.

I saw Tezuka get her things and open the door for her. should be the one there not that Michiko!

"Thank you Tezuka " Michiko said as Tezuka just gave her a nod in return.

"Let's go now. " Michiko said as the both of them walk to our room together.

I really need to make a move now.

**Niou's POV**

Today, I send Haruka at school because she wanted me to saw that living "TEZUKA". Of course I didn't believe that. Who would believe that? I mean, an anime will be a human? That's impossible. We're now walking inside of the Campus. I know that my girlfriend was saying something but I can't hear it clearly because of the screaming girls around us.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Haruka slap me on my shoulder.

"I didn't hear what you're saying." I replied.

" As I was saying, its true Haru. Tezuka is real!" She said.

"Fine then." I replied shortly.

She continue talking there while I'm busy signing autographs and having pictures with them. Some of them are kissing me, hugging me. I really love to be a celebrity. I came back to reality when someone pinch me at my sides.

"You're not listening to me because you're busy flirting with other girls. And the worst, in front of me!" She shouted.

"I'm just signing some autographs Haru. No need to be jealous." I defended.

"I want all of you 10 feet away from haru!" She shouted to those girls.

"You think we'll follow your words?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You're just a bitch who wanted to be close to Niou sama!." The girls said to Haruka.

Actually, i have no plan to join their little cat fight but when i see the other girl was about to slap Haru's face, I have no choice. I quickly grab the girl's hand before it touches my Haru's face.

"I'm so sorry but I can't let anyone of you to hurt Haru. "I said.

"I can do anything I want to her. She's just my classmate." the girl replied.

"But she's my girlfriend so i can't let anyone of you to hurt her" I said.

"I can't make you all to be punished but Michiko could do that for me." I continue while staring at them.

"Now, If you'll excuse us." With that, we start walking out of the crowd.

We're now at the main entrance of the campus when we saw Michiko's car. I really wonder why they're screaming that loud. If they're not screaming because of me then who?

"Haru, look!" Haruka said while pulling my sleeves.

"What?" I asked.

"At Michi's car! " She replied.

I saw her car parked then a guy went out from the driver's sit. I saw a tall man wearing they're school's male uniform.

"That's him!" Haru shouted.

This can't be! its true. He's now in front of us. It's Tezuka Kunimitsu! He's now with Michiko. It feels so strange. It is not because of his height or face of even in physical appearance. So what if he's tall? I'm more popular than him. It's just that, it's really weird maybe because we know a fictional character like him. It is also possible that the writer just copied the Tezuka we know to a real person to make all the details realistic.

That Tezuka and Michiko look so close and with the look of the girl name Channen, I can feel that she's jealous. Maybe he likes that Tezuka guy but I know that she can't take that guy away from Michiko. It is her dream to be with Tezuka for a very long time.

I walked Haruka inside her classroom before i go. Of course, the girls rushed to me again just to get a picture or an autograph of mine. I can see my girl's face and i know that she's already jealous. I know how to make her feel fine again.

"I'll go now." I said before kissing her in her lips in front of everybody.

"Hai. Jya!" She cheerfully replied.

I smiled in victory. I told you, I know how to manage her feelings and emotion.

**Tezuka's POV**

When we reach the school, I can feel so many eyes staring at us. I really don't care about them so I just continue what I was doing. I went out of the car and change the shades into eye glasses before I get all Michiko's things. It's not that heavy and I can carry it with just a hand. I open the door for her then she gave me a smile. I wonder why it really has an effect to me.

" Thank you Tezuka. " She said to me as I gave her a nod in return.

I was checking if I already locked the doors after I put the rood on again when Michiko pulled me.

" That would be fine Tezuka. Let's go. " She said.

That's when I notice that we're holding each other's hand. I wonder why I didn't pull my hand in that hold. Its really comfortable. I feel so comfortable with her and I wonder why.

We're now climbing the stairs, our hand are still holding each other. She's not running anymore and she's not dragging me like what she did a while ago. We're just peacefully walking while holding each other's hand. It should feel so awkward but with her, it's not.

When we reached our floor, we saw a lot of people around our classroom. maybe it's because of that unfamiliar guy.

"Maybe you're wondering who he is. Well, he's Haruka's boyfriend and his name is Niou." Michiko said. Is she reading my mind? what i saw snapped my senses awake. Niou san kissed Kaguazawa san in front of everybody.

"Niou kissed her because he's not afraid to tell everyone that he loves Haruka." Michiko san said. Is she really reading my mind?

"Love?"

"Yeah. The feeling that you want to protect someone. Someone special for you. A person that you want to be with forever. A person that you will never 's love. " Michiko replied.

"aa"

"Do you ever love someone before?" She asked.

That question stops me for a while. Do I really know what love feels? I look at her very innocent face. I can feel my heart beats faster then usual. I'm comfortable with her. I want to protect her. I'm happy with her. Do I love her?

" Tezuka? " I hear her call me once more but it feels that there's something wrong.

"Aaa. Call me Kunimitsu." I replied.

Now I'm sure about my feelings. I love her no matter what.

**Michiko's POV**

Oh my! Did I hear it right? He wanted me to call him on his first name?!

" Hai. Kunimitsu." I said happily.

" Let's go before the bell rings." Tezuka said as we start walking again. Our hands still holding each other.

As we enter the class room, I don't know why but all of the students are staring at us specially Haruka and Niou. I tried to think when I saw Haruka's eyes. She's looking at our... hands. Yeah right! We're still holding hands.

Kuni and I ignores all of those stares as we both sit on our places. I can feel that none of us want to let go until we heard a very loud scream outside. Kuni and I rushed outside our classroom to see what was that loud scream is all about when everyone was running away from the chemistry room.

"Wrong formula! It's about to explode!" Someone shouted.

With that.. everybody rushed to leave the school and I accidentally let go of Kuni's hands.

"Kunimitsu!" I shouted. I didn't notice that I'm already at the edge of the stairs and I fell.

I close my eyes and wait for me to hit the ground but I didn't feel anything hurt so I decided to open my eyes and see a very handsome creature in front of me.

"Are you hurt?"

Kunimitsu saved me.

"Michiko. are you alright?"

I simply nodded in return. I was about to talk when I notice the student specially Haruka and Channen was looking at us.

"It seems like you're enjoying your place." I hear Haruka said.

woah! I'm on top of Kunimitsu! Now I understand why Cha's face is like that. I stand up and help Kunimitsu to stand too before I thank him.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Aa.. That was nothing." He replied.

"Now! Everyone! Go back to your respected classroom. It is just a very small explosion!" The teacher shouted.

**Cha's POV**

This can't be! Michi and Tezuka kun is getting closer now! I really need to make a move now!

Today's P.E class is Tennis. According to the teacher, All boys in our class will teach the girls on how to play Tennis. I guess this is my chance to get close to Tezuka Kun.

"Anou.. Tezuka Kun, could you teach me how to play Tennis?"

"Have you played Tennis before" Tezuka asked.

" No."

"Then do the stretching and warm up like the other girls are doing." Tezuka replied

"Hai Tezuka Kun."

I was about to do the stretching when I saw him walking to Michiko's direction.

"Where are you going Tezuka kun? Are you going to give Michi a punishment because she's not doing the warm up?" I asked.

"No. "

With that, i saw Him walk closer to that girl and give her a racquet

"What are they doing?" I asked

Michiko and Tezuka kun enters the court and plays a match.

"I thought we need to do warm ups first?" I protest.

"Tezuka knows what kind of warm up do you need. Continue!" Sensei said.

tch.. special treatment again. If I know, that Michi asked another kind of warm up to avoid being dirty.

I was doing sit ups when I saw Michiko run towards Tezuka kun, panting. Its so unfair! We are doing 10 push ups, 10 sit ups, run 10 laps while that Michi just got a match with Tezuka kun!

" Boys! We will do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 50 laps around the field! try to catch up with me! Michiko san, you're not exempted. You'll do the same." I hear Tezuka said.

I guess its fine. For sure, she can't do it. 10 push ups and sit ups aren't easy. I love to see what will happen.

**Tezuka's POV**

We start doing the push ups and I can see that they're trying to catch up but only Michiko could do. I guess, that's the reason why I fall for her. She always gives her best in everything she do. We're now doing sit ups. I can see from the corner of my eyes the girls. They're looking at us specially to Michiko. I know that she's amazing giving her best to do as fast as I do. After the sit ups, I stand up and start to run 50 laps. I can see Michiko running at my back. With her long and slim legs, she could catch up easily to me. I don't know how many minutes do we run all those 50 laps.

I can see, many of us collapsed on the floor after that long run specially Michiko. After she reached the finish line after I do, she fell flat on the ground, panting.

"nah! What a hellish warm up!" Michiko shouted.

"Who told you that you can slack off after you run laps? Hurry and stand up!" I yelled.

All of them follow my words except for one. No other than Michiko. I can see that she's still lying on the floor.

"Stand up." I said.

"Help me." She replied while giving me a tired smile.

I can't help myself to smile as I hold both of her hands and pull her up. Now, I can see her face almost an inch away from mine. I can feel my heart beating so fast again. I should admit it. I love her.

**Haruka's POV**

I'm standing beside Channen when Tezuka walk closer to where Michiko is and give her a smile. Channen was very angry watching that scene so I think, It's time for me to give her a "talk."

"Look at Michi and Tezuka Kun. They're so close neh. " I said with a teasing tone.

"She's seducing Tezuka kun. That whore!" Channen replied.

"I don't think so. Look Cha! Tezuka kun's helping Michi chan to stand up." I said

"She's just seducing him! That Bitch!" She cursed.

"I don't think so. Well, I'll go now. Loser." I replied before i leave her.

I smile in victory after that. I don't really care now if there's something wrong with him as long as I know that he'll protect my best friend.

For her, this is a dream come true.

**Channen's POV**

i was about to ask Tezuka kun to teach me how to play tennis since he's available. Michiko, she's inside a court practicing alone so i guess it's my time.

"Tezuka kun, could you teach me how to play tennis?" I asked sweetly and he nodded in return.

He was now teaching me how to do swings. front and back hand. I was doing the front hand repeatedly for me to perfect it as He said. I'm stuck in this! I'm doing front hand endlessly while he's monitoring the others. I'm still doing that front hand when I saw him enter a court where Michi is. He stand at the opposite side and do a technique. I can see the ball fell on Michi's side and roll towards the net when it reach the ground. Its so amazing!

I'm on the hundred count of my front hand, I think when I saw him walk towards Michiko. Holding her hand and swing it together repeatedly. That's what I want from him! I want him to teach me like that. I want him to hold my hand and together we will swing the raquet. His face will be almost an inch away to mine while explaining something but why! Everything I wanted happened but not to me! I really hate that girl!

**Michiko's POV**

waaahhH! I think today is my luckiest day! Kuni and I held hands. He help me to stand up. He saved me a while ago. He teach me how to do zero shiki drop shot and of course, HE ALLOWS ME TO CALL HIM ON HIS FIRST NAME!

I really don't care about Channen today cause I know that his attention belongs to me. I can't hide my feelings for him anymore. I need to tell him soon. I need to face the truth.

After class, Kuni and I we're walking side by side, going to the parking lot when I saw a very familiar figure at the middle of our school's entrance.

"Yo."

I knew it! it was her! She's back!

"How are you? " I asked.

"Fine. oh! Tezuka! A human Tezuka!" She shouted.

"Shut up! He's a human. uhmm... original replica of Tezuka. " I said.

oh! How I miss this girl. She's so talkative and she's asking Kuni, nonstop!

**Haruka's POV**

Michi and Tezuka Kun go first because I'm one of the cleaners today. After I clean, I rush to our main gate and as I expected, Michi and Tezuka kun are there but who's that girl? She look too close to my Michi chan. Fine ! I'm a bit jealous because I'm the best friend here!

I walk closer to them to know what's happening and to know that girl also. Well, she's cute but short. I know that she's a Japanese but her outfit. I know it's somewhere in Europe.

"Yo Michi chan! Tezuka kun. " I greeted. " Who's this?" I asked.

I saw her. The way she look at me. The way she smile at me.

"I'm - "

"Haru!" The girl didn't finish her sentence when my dear boyfriend came. When he shouted my name, I saw this girl look at him too. Maybe just want to see where the voice came from since it interrupted her from introducing herself.

"Haru!" Me and the girl shouted back. Strange. I know, something's going on and I need to find out. I don't like Niou's facial expression when he saw this girl.

"Haru! What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"This is my school Haru." I replied.

"No. I mean, her. Chiharu." He answered.

I saw that girl smirked. So.. they know each other? What's the meaning of this! We have the same nicknames and they actually know each other? I don't know what's this but I can feel jealousy somewhere in my heart.

"So what if I'm here, Masaharu?" Chiharu girl replied.

"You should be somewhere on Europe!" He shouted.

I cleared my throat to inform them that I'm still here. I got Niou's attention and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"So, you're the girlfriend?" She asked.

"Hmm.. Yes?" I replied.

"Chiharu this is enough. Go home now. Tomorrow, you'll be flying back to Europe." I hear Niou said.

"Oh no. I already transfer in here." She replied.

I can hear Michi chan laughing behind but I don't have time for that now.

"And what are you doing? Hiding me from her?" Chiharu asked.

"I just don't want you here."

"Who is she?" I can't help to ask.

"Let me introduce my self now. I'm Niou Chiharu. hmm... his.. Wife." The girl said with a smirk.

I don't know but I can feel a thousand knives hitting my heart after I hear that. They're already married?! I know I'm already crying but why I can still hear Michiko's laugh?

"Chiharu!" Niou shouted.

"Psh.. no fun. I just want to play with her Masaharu." Chiharu said.

"She's not one of your toys. She's my girlfriend!." Niou said.

"And may I remind you Chi, that she's my best friend." Michiko said while laughing.

"Fine then. I'm this idiotic womanizer's sister." Chiharu said.

That stops my tears from falling.. Sister? So the reason why they have the same surname is because they're siblings.

"You heard it right. She's my sister so stop crying." Niou said while wiping my tears.

"Continue that somewhere private. We shall go now." Michiko said.

Sometimes I wonder why do I have a bestfriend and boyfriend like this.

**Channen's POV**

It's already 6 in the evening. I already prepare everything I need. My plan is perfect. It's only a 30 minutes walk from my house so I don't need a car. When I'm already at the lobby, I asked where Tezuka's condo unit is and say thank you after.

His room was at the 38th floor of this condominium. I walk towards the door that indicates his last name then I look at myself one more time before I knock.

"Konbanwa miss Gu. Is there anything you need?" Tezuka asked.

"I didn't understand our math lesson a while ago. Mind if you teach me?" I said in a very seductive tone.

"Let's talk about it inside." Tezuka replied as he open the door wider.

"Thank you."

His unit was clean and well furnished but it is a bit big just for a person. It has second floor, expensive sofa and appliances.

"Let's sit." Tezuka said.

"Thank you." I said before sitting beside Tezuka.

"can I know the topic?" He asked.

"Here." I replied as I show him my notes.

I can hear him talking about the topic but I really don't care. I can smell his manly scent and it making me crazy. His hair was still a bit wet so I guess he just finish taking a bath.

"Do you understand?" Tezuka's manly voice wake me up to reality.

"aa... yes." I replied.

I was moving my body closer to him and inhaling his manly scent, touching his muscles. I can feel my face getting closer to him when someone came.

"Kunimitsu? I hear you talking with someone and your voices wake me up." A half a sleep Michiko said. She was wearing a shorts and oversize pajama shirt hugging a huge stuff toy.

"Michiko! What are you doing in here?!" I shouted. Oh my gosh! I didn't expect anyone her specially her!

"I'm so sorry about that. Go back to sleep again if you want." Tezuka calmly replied.

"Oh, It's miss Gu. " Michiko said after rubbing her eyes.

"She's asking for my help." Tezuka answered.

"I think its already late now. You may have your leave. jya. " Michiko said pushing me outside the door.

uuurrgg! That girl! What is she doing in here!? Sleeping in a guy's house? this can't be true!

**Michiko's POV**

I was sleeping at the master's bed room when I heard a voice. Its a female's voice so I stand up and see who that girl might be.

"Kunimitsu? I hear you talking with someone and your voices wake me up." I asked still half a sleep.

"Michiko! What are you doing in here?!" The girl shouted.

I know who owns that voice. I open my eyes after rubbing it and there I saw her face. It's no other that Channen.

"I'm so sorry about that. Go back to sleep again if you want." Kuni replied.

"Oh it's miss Gu."

"She's asking for my help."

I can't hear what he was saying. Looking at Channen's face right now was a very entertaining thing in this world

"I think its already late now. You may have your leave. jya. " I said as I push her out of the door.

I can't help to laugh after I shut the door. I know her purpose in getting here. She wanted to seduce my dear prince but he is to dense to notice it.

"Why did you do that?" He asked

"I don't want her here in my house." I answered.

"She only need some help."

"No she's not. If she only need some help then she don't need to wear short skirt and a tight shirt that shows her chest."

I only hear him sighed. Then I guess I win in this conversation.

"Michiko."

"Yes?"

"I already know how I can go back to where I came from."

My sweet smile fades and my stuff toy fell after I heard that. I tried to smile for him since this is the best for him but my smiles fails me. I don't know but I can feel my hot wet tears falling down to my cheeks.

"That's good. How can you do that?"

"I need a very strong lightning to hit my necklace then I can go back to where I came from." He said. I don't think if I'm just the one who thinks that he is sad about the news but I know that there's something wrong.

"That's good. I guess, you will be gone soon as a rain storm comes." I said trying to force a laugh.

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you Kuni." I can't help it now. I know that I'm crying. "I'll go continue my sleep now. "

**Chiharu's POV**

I know that my appearance was a bit late but let me introduce myself. I'm Niou Chiharu, Masaharu's younger sister. I used to stay in Europe where I met Michiko. I'm a short tempered person. War freak said by my idiotic brother but I don't care. I can do everything I want.

Today is my first day at school and I'm so excited. As I walk at the school's entrance, I can see all the students staring at me but I don't care. I really love the attention that they give.

I was about to enter the school's main door when I hear a girl scream.

"Everyone! I wasn't all of you to know that this girl is a slut! Yesterday she slept at Tezuka kun's house, at Tezuka kun's bed! I know that many of you like her because of her perfect attitude but she's not."

I know that Michi could take care of it but when i saw her. She look so tired and sad. She look so weak right now. I can't let anyone to insult my friend.

Just by seeing that girl make my blood boils. I know who she is. I saw her looking at Tezuka kun and Michi so I asked someone to spy that girl for me.

"Hey you! Stop throwing that kind of words to her! I know who you are miss Channen Gu! If you're caller her a slut then what is the right thing to call you? I know that you went to Tezuka kun's condo unit wearing a short skirt and a very tight shirt and trying to seduce him with your action." I shouted.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Niou Chiharu. One of Michi's closest friend." I replied.

"As if that you can scare me. Look at you. You're just a kid." she said pointing her index finger to me.

"Stop calling me a kid bitch. I maybe small but I can give you a very good fight!" I slap her index finger away before I start pulling her hair.

I can hear her scream because of pain when Haruka and my brother came. My brother remove my hand on her hair and pick me up.

"Put me down! I'm not yet done with this girl!" I said while struggling with his hold.

"What happen?" Masaharu asked.

"That stupid girl insulted Michi chan!" I shouted.

I tried to look at Michiko. It seems like she didn't care every little thing that this girl said. She's still in deep thoughts. I pity her right now. I know that she didn't have enough sleep and cried all night.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Channen shouted.

"Enough!" finally, Tezuka have spoken.

"Miss Gu. You don't have the right to spread something isn't true. I don't want to see you near to us if it doesn't because of project or group activities." Tezuka yelled.

**Tezuka's POV**

After we left the area, I bring Michiko to the roof top to clear some thing. After what I've said to her yesterday she become like this.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

I didn't receive an answer from her but I can see her tears again.

"It hurts. The truth hurts so much." She answered.

"What?"

"I know that when you came here in my world, I know that you can't stay forever but I can't help myself from not getting hurt."

I pull her into a hug. I don't know what to say. I wanted to stay but I can't. This isn't my real world.

"I loved you behind the fact that you and I can never be together." she whispered.

"I never think that I would feel the same way as you do."

I can feel that she stop from crying.

"Did I hear it right?" She asked.

I gave her a nod as an answer.

She smiled and hugged me tight.

"At least I know that you feel the same. I'll never forget you and continue to love you."

"Let's go now." I hold her hand and lead the way out.

**Author's POV**

Michiko and Tezuka enjoy every second that they are together until the day when Tezuka have to go back to his own world.

Tezuka and Michiko are both sitting under the tree where they first met waiting for the thunder storm.

"This is where we first met." Michiko said.

"Yeah. It's been a month." Tezuka replied.

rain drops start to fall from the sky.

"It's almost time." Tezuka said.

Michiko gave him a very tight hug while her tears start to show up again.

"I'll miss you. I'll never forget you. I love you Kunimitsu."

"I'll be back in any way I can. Just wait for me." Tezuka said.

Tezuka lead forward and claim Michiko's lips under the rain.

"goodbye." Michiko whispered in his ear

Like what had happen before, a very strong lighting hit his necklace that cause a smokey explosion.

Michiko fell on her knees while crying. It really hurts that you know that both of you loved each other yet you can't be together?

**Years Later.**

Michiko graduated in college at Tokyo U with awards. A different girl came back after the night that Tezuka came back to his own world. A girl with less smile, and more serious one came back to their house after that. She focused herself in study and never go out with friends to have some fun. Her brother, Kazuki is happy yet worried for her. Happy because she never disappoint them. Worried because she change. She never argue with Yuichi again, eat less and didn't taking a break.

Michiko is now working at their company but of course, she can't be at the top instantly just because of she's the daughter of the owner of this company. She was now working in a million dollar constructional project with her boss of course.

**Michiko's POV**

"Michiko! I want you to meet the son of my business partner. He's not pure Japanese Michiko. Hope you'll get along well. My brother said.

I can't clearly hear what my brother was saying because I'm busy looking something in my bag when I hear someone talk.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kurayami."

I froze for a while after hearing that voice. I know who own that voice. I close my bag and look up to see where the owner of the voice. I was right! He came back!

"Kunimitsu?"

I saw him smile a little before answering. "I'm sorry? I'm Lorenzo Tamaki, Kurayami san."

I can't help myself but to hug him tight and I can feel that he's hugging me back. I really miss him. I know its him. His face, scent, height, hair and his eyes were the same. I was about to cry when I hear my phone ring.

"I didn't broke my promise. I came back with this man's Identity. His eyes could not remember you but my heart could do." From : Kunimitsu.

**OWARI.**


End file.
